I Just Can't Help It
by howdavidwenhamsaysdracular
Summary: A sweet, fluffly, unexpierenced story. Read it, and review...critize if you want. But really...I'm not changing anything. This is my favorite story.


"I can't see me loving nobody but you, YOU! For all my life!" Three boys stood in the living room full of people singing to their girlfriends. Lily Evans, Anna Lupin and Tru Black stood at the front of the crowd and watched their good friends singing. They were laughing at their boyfriends and brothers.

"YOU! For all my life!" James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin continued to sing to the three girls at the front. James came and picked his fiancé, Lily, up.

"JAMES POTTER PUT ME DOWN!" Lily laughed and struggled to get down. When he sat her down she was twirled away by Sirius Black.

"May your married days be blessed!" He shouted as he helped her off the magically formed stage.

"Thank you Sirius and the same to you and Anna." Lily leaned up and kissed his cheek.

_1 week later_

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Harold Potter." The preacher declared. Sirius sat with his hand around the waist of wife Anna Lupin Black. Remus also sat next to his wife Tru Black Lupin. All this week had been chaotic. Sirius and Anna had been married last Monday and Tru and Remus had been married last Wednesday and now Lily and James were married.

_At the reception…_

"Wow. Mrs. Potter." James said dazed at the name. He pulled his wife into a short kiss and pushed her towards Remus, "You two go dance…I need to get to the microphone."

Remus pulled Lily onto the dance floor as James left.

"Lily. Your in love… isn't it the most wonderful thing in the world?" Remus laughed as Lily blushed.

"Yes…don't you remember when I wouldn't even sit in the same room as James while we were at school?" Lily laughed and watched her husband go onto the stage.

"Yes. And no offense but it was quite hilarious." Remus chuckled.

"Shut it." Lily replied.

"Hello ladies and gents." James spoke into the microphone, "For those who haven't realized it yet, like me, I am married to the most wonderful young woman alive and we will be together forever…and she's mine and I, her's. Tiger this is for you…and I suppose for Anna and Tru so Sirius and Remus get up here."

"Be right back Lily." Remus grinned.

Once Sirius and Remus were up on stage they broke into dance and song.

"I CANT SEE ME LOVING NOBODY BUT YOU YOU! FOR ALL MY LIFE!" And they did a very funny dance and sang some more love songs.

_A year later…_

"Avadra-Kedavra!" A chilling voice thundered through the living room at Godric's Hollow.

"James. I love you." Lily breathed to her dead husband.

Lily curled up under the bed where she was hiding.

"Waaaaa!" Baby Harry screamed like he knew his daddy was dead.

"Shhhh." Lily whispered to her only memory of her love. She curled up as she saw a wand find it's way to her heart….

"Avada Kedavra!" A man said shrilly…all Lily saw was black…

"Lily?" A familiar voice called. It was Sirius! Joy flooded Lily's heart.

"Sirius?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Yes Lily… Prongs is dead. Tom has left." Sirius' voice was like the voice of an angel to Lily.

"Help me. Sirius, get Harry." Lily pushed the baby out from underneath the bed. A familiar hand grabbed the baby up and then took her hand.

"Thanks Siri." Lily hugged her friend. And as reality flooded her she started to cry. Sirius cradled her for a long moment he also crying and then they Apparated back to the familiar Grimmauld Place.

"You are going to need a place to stay." Sirius said softly but firmly.

"I'll stay with Remus for a while then I will come here and then when the school year at Hogwarts I'm going to be a teacher. Dumbledore wanted me and James to be Quidditch teachers, a new class for newbie's."

Lily explained.

"Really? Ok. Cool. I'll floo Rem now." Sirius left Lily to go to the fireplace and talk to Remus.

"Remus? James is dead, Lily and Harry are alive." Sirius reported. Lily heard Remus crying and went over to the fireplace.

"Rem, don't cry. Can I stay at your place with you and Tru for a while?" Lily asked softly stroking the side of her friends face.

"Of course. Say hey to Anna before though. She flooed about an hour ago worried." Remus said taking her hand for a few seconds.

"Of course. Be over in a few hours." Lily let the tears flow freely as she saw the pain in Remus' eyes. She knew she was the cause of it. Anna came flying down the stairs she was in her flannel Pj's James and Lily had gotten her and she started to cry even harder.

"Oh…Lily! What happened to you?" Anna looked sad. She didn't cry often and she knew she shouldn't start without knowing what had happened to her friend.

"J-j-j-j-j-j-James is-is-is-is-is d-d-d-d-dead!" Lily sobbed Sirius wrapped his arm around the distraught girl.

"Hush Lily…Shhhh. Everything is going to be ok. Really." But Sirius wrapped his other arm around her in an embrace and he sobbed into her hair. Anna just stared at them…not knowing if she should believe them or not and when she finally realized they were telling the truth she started also to sob… only because she and James had been very close and she hated to see Lily in such a state.

"Are you Serious?" Anna sobbed and wrapped her arms around Lily and Sirius.

"No I am." Sirius chuckled dryly. James had started that. Lily let out a giggle and continued in her grief…

"Well I better get on to Remus and Tru. They'll want me soon." Lily said her good byes and with a hug for both she left.

"Hey Rem. Hey Tru." Lily greeted her friends on tears as they did also.

"Hey honey…come sit down…I'll go make some tea." Tru said softly kissing Lily's cheek and squeezing her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Ok. Hey Remus…how are you?" Lily asked with a slight grin as she wiped away her tears.

"Ok. But I should be asking you that." He took her hand and kissed it and wiped away the rest of her tears. He embraced her and just as Sirius had down wept into her hair.

"Shhhh. Remus. Shhhh." Lily stroked his long blonde hair.

"I didn't think I was going to cry but then I saw in what a state you were in." Remus eyed Lily's black eye and all the bruises she had.

"Hey. I survived an unforgivable curse. Avada Kedavra! I am happy I made it out with only a few bruises." Lily chuckled and cradled her friend while he cried.

"I know…but I never thought you would go through this pain." Remus whispered as he stroked her red hair.

"I never thought I would see you cry." Lily whispered back and leaned against him. He was so much like James. So kind. He was like the family she had never had. Her muggle family hated her. Sirius was too.

"Hey. I'm not immortal like Anna. She hasn't cried since my first transformation." Remus said.

"Oh you don't know how wrong you are." Lily laughed.

"Here you are love, a cup of tea. Now let me see baby Harry." Tru had tears streaming down her face as she took the baby, probably because of how much he looked like James.

"Thanks Tru." Lily whispered.

_11 years later…_

A boy with messy raven hair and green eyes ran down the stairs of #12 Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius? Where's my mum?" The boy asked a man with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Out. Probably shopping for you school supplies." Sirius replied.

"I finished reading Dad's journal. What was he like?" Harry asked. He had never questioned this before because Sirius' painful look when he looks at Lily.

"Well, He was a wonderful man. He had a crush on your mum from the first day they met. She of course hated him. He looked exactly like you except he had more playful eyes. Yours are like your mums…full of pain. His eyes were wonderful. I remember I ran away in my second year to his house and his mum and dad took me in without question. They were so kind to me. Remus and I and James, your dad, had a group called the Marauders. Peter the fourth one was an awful person, he is the reason James is dead. He's in Azkaban now. I would be but Lily was there and told the officials that Peter was the betrayer." Sirius explained. Harry felt a growing hate of this Peter Pettigrew.

"Harry, love, I'm home. Siri?" Lily's voice echoed through the halls. She walked in and saw Harry. She burst into tears…

"What happened?" Harry asked quizzically to Sirius.

"She must've went to James' grave…you have know idea how madly in love they were…you don't know how much you look like Prongs." Sirius let a tear run down his cheek as he went to comfort his friend.

"Lily? Rough day hasn't it been? Remus must've gone with you…you never burst into tears, Shhhh." Sirius tried to comfort her.

"It's just the pang of looking at Harry and knowing he won't know his wonderful father." Lily cried gripping the post of the bed.

"Lily? I heard you come in oh honey are you ok?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. You want to take Harry school shopping…your baby needs to go to." Lily grinned at Anna's growing belly.

"Yeah. I and Sirius will take him." Anna grinned and took Sirius by the hand. He had a worried expression on his face. Anna had almost died in labor last time she was pregnant… the baby had died, Sirius had been so scared.

"Honey calm down… it isn't going to happen again." Anna took Sirius' other hand and put it on her stomach.

"I know…I just don't want to lose you." Sirius whispered and kissed her.

"Tru's in labor." Harry ran into the room. Sirius looked sick.

"Calm down Sirius." Lily pulled Sirius down onto the bed.

"Yes. Calm down." Sirius said dazedly.

"Come on. Remus is going to need some company." Lily and Anna apparated.

"Sirius come on…we can floo there." Harry tugged on his sleeve.

"Okay…let's go." Sirius said dazedly again.

"LUPIN'S HOME!" They shouted together.

"Remus, honey, how are you?" Anna went over to her brother.

"Good. How is Sirius?" Remus was pale.

"Scared." Lily said.

"Me too." Remus fell onto the couch.

"Me three." Lily went over to the couch and flopped down onto the couch with Remus and Anna.

"I'm here; I'm here….where's Tru?" Sirius burst in and almost went running into the wall of the bedroom.

"Sirius chill, she's going to be fine." Lily went over to Sirius and pulled him over to Remus and Anna and pushed him down beside her.

"Harry, darling, come sit with your auntie and Sirius." Anna made room for Harry to sit down.

"Ok." Harry flopped down. It was silent.

"Well, Sirius I haven't seen you this afraid since Harry was born." Lily chuckled. Sirius grinned nervously and clinged onto Anna's hand.

"Argh. Sirius chill." Anna put his hand onto her stomach.

"Yeah." Remus chuckled.

"Hey, I can't help it. I almost lost the love of my life because of babies and to see Lily all sick and scary looking…I don't like the number 9 or babies when they are first born." Sirius said grumpily and just to get him mad he heard a scream from the bedroom, the door opened.

"Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Black, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black, Harry, Mrs. Lupin has given birth to a beautiful baby girl." The healer said cheerfully. Sirius let out a sigh of relief and ran into the room and sat by his sister whom was extremely pale but content. She was holding a bundle of blankets that wailed every now and then.

"Remy…come and see your daughter." Tru smiled weakly and when Sirius leaned over her she flinched.

"Are you ok Tru?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Good to have just had a baby." Tru chuckled along with Anna and Lily. Obviously the guys didn't think it was too funny.

"Lighten up Sirius and Remus." Lily punched the two guys playfully.

"Ok…what's the baby's name?" Anna asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes Remus what is her name?" Tru asked.

"How about Lily Anna Lupin?" Remus asked the whole group.

"Love it."

"Me to."

"Me three."

"Cool."

"Awesome." Everyone could have sworn they heard the wind whisper in they're lost friends voice, "Wonderful."

"Love you Tru." Remus leaned over and kissed Tru.

"I love you James." Lily whispered to the wind and all of the sudden a cold 'cover' covered her and she felt coldness on her lips as if her lost husband was kissing her.

"Well…are you still afraid about me having a baby guys?" Anna asked.

"YES!" The guys exclaimed.

"I am too, I mean, you almost died last time." Lily said softly and hugged Anna and she rubbed the growing stomach of her friend.

"I know, it scared me too." Anna whispered and put her hand on Lily's hand.

"Me three." Tru whispered. Sirius smiled and said, "

Lighten up gals!"

"Shut it Sirius!" Anna laughed lightly. The others smiled.

"Ok Harry we'll take you shopping tomorrow." Sirius sighed deeply.

"Cool." Harry said and went to look at the baby.

"Do you like your Cousin Harry?" Tru giggled and smiled up at the stunning expression James would've made.

"Of course." Harry touched the baby's cheek and for a second he looked as though he was James…eyes and all. This of course made a tear fall down Tru's cheek and she heard in the wind her nickname James had given her, "Yes Chlo."

"Whats wrong Tru?" Harry asked.

"You just look like your father for a minute…and then I heard my old nickname, oh but that's all rubbish." Tru said.

"Oh." Harry said confused. Had everyone known his father but him?

"Harry dear say goodbye you need to go." Lily said.

"'Bye Aunt Tru." Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead. Wow, James, he is exactly like you.Tru thought. She lifted her hand up and touched Harry's face.

"Bye dear." Tru whispered and went back to tending the baby in her arms.

"Harry you and Anna go on home…she needs some rest." Sirius said firmly before his wife could object, she was right the baby was due in the next week.

"C'mon dear." Anna led Harry out of the room and to floo back to their home.

"Wow. Wasn't Lily Jr. pretty?" Anna laughed exhaustedly as she flopped down onto the chair in the kitchen.

"Yes…I'm sure you and Sirius' baby will be to. Isn't there a memorial for my dad at my school on Sept. 1st? That way I can see your baby and you can meet my friends. And we can all see Tonks. We haven't seen her for a while. She said she is going to my Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher isn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Yes and yes." Anna laughed. She let out a squeak and rubbed her stomach.

"You okay?" Harry asked looking thoroughly concerned.

"Yeah. It just kicked. Don't tell Siri, he'll faint." Anna laughed.

"What are you going to name it if it is a boy?" Harry asked. He had a feeling he knew.

"James Remus Black." Anna chuckled.

"He must've been wonderful; I wish I could've met him."

"He was. He always loved your mum. He always was a lady killer. Ha. But none of the gal md's ever fell for him, except Lily, and that wasn't until 7th year. We all got married in the same week. We were all madly in love with one another…I remember James threatened Remus and Sirius that if they hurt me or Tru he would gut them. We all knew he was joking and we always remember that when (wow…this totally just came to Me.) we get in fights…that James is going to gut the boys and that it truly breaks his heart. We never ever want to break his heart." Anna let a tear fall as she explained everything about James Harry could ever want to know.

"Thanks for all that Annie I know it must break your heart." Harry said softly as he heard the 'pop' of the others Apparating back.

_at Hogwarts_

"Hello Harry." The giant said.

"Hullo Hagrid." Harry said brightly. He'd forgotten that his overgrown friend worked at Hogwarts.

"How yer folks?" Hagrid asked.

"Fine. Tru had her baby the other day her name is Lily Anna Lupin." Harry explained.

"Awww. Little Tyke has some of the best parents in the world. You do too and Anna's tyke is going to too." Hagrid wiped a tear from his big beetle black eyes.

"I know." Harry laughed and he really did. He jumped in a boat with a girl named Hermione and A boy named Ron.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter." He introduced himself.

"'Ello mate, Ron's the name and this is Hermione."

"Hello Anna!" Hagrid cried when he saw the girl whom had been so kind to him while they were at school.

"Hullo darling!" Anna stood on her tiptoes to hug her childhood friend.

"Hello Hagrid!" Lily cried from a distance…she was carrying a bundle… James Remus Black to be exact.

"'Ello Lil! Who's tyke is this?" Hagrid staring into big blue eyes.

"Anna's and Sirius', isn't he a love?" Lily said kindly looking down into the eyes of the baby also.

"Aww. Yes." Hagrid said and looked up as Tru squealed.

"HAGRID!" She cried, "I haven't seen you since are seventh year graduation!"

"Tru Black!" Hagrid let tears go down his face.

"Ah-ah-ah…Lupin…I'm married with a kid." Tru said happily.

"Well isn't Remus a lucky bloke." Hagrid beamed as yet another friend walked through the door.

"Hello Hagrid lovely to see you." Remus beamed.

"Hello Mr. Remus…you have yourself a lovely wife as do Sirius and James." Hagrid beamed once again.

"Why thank you." Sirius and Remus said at the same time…and Lily smiled…she didn't have James any longer to show her off.

"How are you honey?" Tru noticed there was something wrong and put the baby in Remus' arms. As did Anna and she pushed her 2-day-old baby into Sirius' arms.

"Are you ok Lily?" Sirius asked knowing what was wrong

"Yeah." Lily sighed. Sirius didn't buy it but took the answer anyway. Harry didn't either.

"Mum, come meet my friends!" He shouted through the hall. He pulled on Ron's hand and Hermione followed them muttering things like, "The Lily Potter? Wow."

"Hello, guys. Will you be coming to our house sometime? Your Molly Weasley's son aren't you? Your muggle born aren't you dear? I am too." Lily said happily turning from Ron to Hermione, "Merlin, Hermione you look like me and from what Harry wrote to me about act like me too. Are you going to try for Quidditch team next year?" she asked Hermione taking her under her wing immeadiately. She'll need me. Lily thought, desperate to be needed.

* * *

_ This is all of it. I'm sorry, I wrote this two years ago I was 11 so my newer stuff is alot more of expeirenced writing then this. I apoligize for skipped over gramatical errors. later, hdwsd _


End file.
